It's My Time To Shine
by jarrett178
Summary: Tiffany Tyler is a sexy 25 year old woman. She thought that she had everything she wanted. She is a beautiful African-American woman. She had a loving boyfriend, and she was the single mother of an amazing 3 year little boy. However, she found herself wanting more. She wanted to travel and see the world. She wanted to become a WWE Diva This is her story.
1. Introduction

It's My Time to Shine

Synopsis

Tiffany Tyler is a sexy 25 year old woman. She thought that she had everything she wanted. She is a beautiful African-American woman, had a loving boyfriend, and she was the single mother of an amazing 3 year little boy.

However, she found herself wanting more. She wanted to travel and see the world. She wanted to become a WWE Diva

This is her story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Location: Tiffany Tyler's apartment in Tampa, Fl.

Date: This FanFic starts in June 2010. It will be mostly fiction, but I will include current storylines.

Tiffany Tyler looked herself over in the mirror of the bathroom in her two bedroom apartment. At 25, she was getting ready to go to her job interview. She was a waitress by trade, but it was time for her to make a change. Sure she made good money as a waitress, but she wasn't being fulfilled. At least she wasn't stripping anymore. Sure, what she made in a night dancing as Seduction at the club took her two weeks to make as a waitress, but she wouldn't change anything for the world.

Hey being a waitress was better, She got tired of people thinking she was nothing but boobs or ass. She was so much more. Plus, she didn't want to have to explain to her three year old son, Shawn, that Mommy was a stripper. Her boss was understanding, so she was able to be with her son for a few hours during the day after daycare and before he went to bed at night. She grew queasy at the thought of explaining that to her son. It sounded like a Jerry Springer or Maury episode.

Plus, three is an important age for any child. She wanted to be there when her son got home from daycare and when her son went to bed. She figured that his young mind was so fragile [because of his age] and she did not want to grow up to raise another criminal black man or a serial killer. Her son was her world. Also, her son was all Tiffany had in the world after her baby's father left. Sure Charles, her boyfriend, helped out with Shawn, but her wasn't Shawn's father. It broke Tiffany's heart when she had to explain to Shawn why his father wasn't around. She made up for it though by being the best mother she could be.

Tiffany's ex [Terry] was her first love. Everything was perfect, until she found out she was pregnant. Her son's father had the nerve to ask Tiffany if she was going to get an abortion when he found out that Tiffany was pregnant. She refused and he left. He didn't pay child support, and Tiffany didn't want it. She survived only by the grace of God, and the love from her own parents. Tiffany really loved her parents. Although they sometimes disagreed, she never felt judged by them. Her parents loved Shawn from the beginning. Gloria, her mother was a retired teacher. David, her father, was a pastor. Tiffany also had a sister named Melanie who was a pastry Chef and a brother Andrew who was an aspiring artist.

She heard a giggle of laughter and she walked down the hallway to her son's bedroom. She looked in and he was laughing at SpongeBob Squarepants.

_C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G! SONG__  
__C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G! SONG_

_AND It'll help, It'll help, if you just sing a-long. Singing A SONG!, Oh Yeah!_

Smiling at her son, Tiffany entered the room. She sat on her son's Cars race car bed and looked at him. Shawn was so into the TV that he didn't even notice his mother.

"Shawn you need to get ready," Tiffany said. "MiMi will be here in 10 minutes to watch you while Mommy goes on her job interview."

_"Okay Mommy," _Shawn exclaimed. Shawn hugged his mother, then he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

At three, Shawn was already so big. He weighed 45 pounds and was 4 foot 5 inches tall. He was an active ball of energy and he loved to play outside. His pediatrician said he was growing normally. The pediatrician said she predicted Shawn was going to be anywhere between 6 foot 5 and 7 feet tall. Tiffany dreaded the thought. She sighed when she remembered how much money she was spending now on Shawn's clothes alone. He was constantly outgrowing his clothes. She joked with her girlfriends that she was raising the next Kobe Bryant.

Tiffany heard a knock at the door and Shawn ran to answer it. Tiffany laughed as she got up to welcome her mother into her home. Her parents lived in Los Angeles, California, so she didn't see them as much as she liked. She loved when her parents were in town. Since her father was a pastor, she was raised with a sense of family values. Her family was her rock.

"MiMi," Shawn cried as he screamed his grandmother's name.

"Hi baby." Gloria exclaimed, hugging Shawn.

After talking to her mother for about ten minutes, Tiffany grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Tiffany was so excited about this interview and the WWE's Tampa offices. She was at work when she met the WWE CEO Vince McMahon. Mr. McMahon loved her smile and her personality. He saw that she was really athletic and said that he thought she would be the perfect fit for a WWE Diva. He gave her a business card and told her to give him a call. Tiffany thought at first Mr. McMahon was kidding. Tiffany thought he was out of his mind. Sure she was a WWE fan, but she never thought that she could be a diva. She talked with her parents and her friends and decided to give it a try. She had nothing to lose anyway, and this opportunity could mean a better life for her and her child.

With a lot of prayer, she took a leap of faith and made the call. God promised her that if she trusted and believed in him he would take her places. She was going places alright.

She was going to the WWE!

Note: This chapter was kinda boring. I had to explain more about Tiffany and her background. I'm not done with it, but I figured that this was a good stopping point. Tell me what you think and I will update. I will try to update every week, if possible.


	3. Chapter 2

After Tiffany left her apartment, she took a deep, and sighed as she walked to her car. She was so nervous and she didn't know what to expect. She was a bundle of nerves. She was a big fan of the WWE, and she hoped she was able to land this job. Tiffany wasn't expecting much, but she tried to stay positive. It was a beautiful sunny day outside, and Tiffany made a mental note to try and remember to take Shawn to the beach this weekend.

Tiffany was worried about Shawn. If she got this job, she would be on the road 300+ days of the year. Sure there was Skype, Facetime, and phone calls, but it wasn't the same. She wouldn't be with her son everyday, and that scared her.

Tiffany had to talk to someone, so as she pulled out of the apartment complex, she pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number she always called when she was stressed. She called her Andrew, her brother. God, Tiffany loved her little bro. Although her brother Andrew was 5 years younger, sometimes it was like he was the older brother. Andrew was always there when Tiffany needed him.

Andrew had graduated from high school two years ago, and he was currently attending Full Sail University majoring in art and computer animation. Tiffany thought it was fate. WWE taped FCW at Full Sail! She was a bit happier as she made the 30 minute drive to WWE's Tampa HQ.

Andrew probably was busy, because his phone went to his voicemail.

_**"Hey, You've reached Andrew Tyler. Leave me a message at the beep, and I'll be sure to return your call."**_

Tiffany: "Hey little bro. I'm just calling to check up on you. I'm on my way to my WWE job interview. I'll call you back when it's over to tell you how it was. Alright bye."

Tiffany rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. As much as she loved her brother, she hated her sister. Her sister's name was Melanie Tyler, but she was better known to the world as Destiny Jordan. Melanie was a world famous model and pastry chef. Melanie was 32, married, and had three children. Tiffany loved her niece, two nephews, and her brother in law. Somehow the love stopped with Melanie. Her sister was an evil, jealous, bitch.

Melanie hosted the baking show _Cakes, Cakes, Cakes _on the Food Network. Melanie would waste no time in telling Tiffany what she thought. Melanie had opinions on everything. Nothing Tiffany did was good enough in Melanie's eyes. Melanie

Tiffany thought it was so sad. She and her sister were so close until 5 years ago. Melanie did something unforgivable and there was no going back. She hated the way she felt about her sister, but it was easier to cut Melanie off than deal with their issues at this point.

For the next 20 minutes, Tiffany was lost in her thoughts as she drove to WWE's Tampa HQ. Tiffany almost got lost along the way, but she made it to WWE offices just in time.

Thinking about her sister upset Tiffany. She parked and checked her makeup in the mirror. Holding back a small sob, she smiled, grabbed her purse and hopped out of the car. Tiffany would let noting stop her from getting whatever she wanted.

Tiffany was ready for her spotlight!

**Author's Note: **This was a short chapter, but it's more to come.


End file.
